Harmony Falls
by Brony114
Summary: 200 years after the corination of TWilight Sparkle as princess, the world has fallen out of harmony. A dark king rules over equestria with an iron hoof and has successfully seperated the ponies into classes, having only unicorns as first class citizens. The only hope to restoring equestria to it's former glory is Spero, a young unicorn who is the legacy of the magic of harmony.


Harmony Falls

by Brony114 and Ironlegion715

Chapter 1 Harmony Fallen

(Equestria, two centuries after the coronation of Twilight Sparkle.)

At the edge of the Gusty gorge there stood two unicorn stallions with a Battalion of pegasi guards who were all dressed in armor as black as the shadows which engulfed the surrounding landscape. Their helmets were adorned with back sweeping wings on each side and their postures were stoic.

One of the unicorns wore a crown made of black crystals and his cloak was a fine silk with gold thread sewn into in. His coat was a dark purple with a red mane and tail and his eyes were a crimson color that shined in the darkness. He was considerably larger in stature than the unicorn to his side, and stood with a posture and bearing that possessed nobility, discipline, strength, and intelligence. His name was Night Shade, and his kingdom was Equestria.

To his right stood his most loyal general. He was a unicorn with a white coat and blue mane and tail. His eyes were a dark purple and his right cheek bared a scar. He was in white armor with designs similar to the blackarmor of the guards who protected him. He was standing as an exact mirror of his king, but smaller and more submissive. Also accompanying the two leaders were two earth pony servants.

Night shade and his general stood in silence looking into the gorge that was almost pitch black with their piercing eyes studying the details thoroughly. The wind blew against their backs, ruffling cloak the king's making him appear like a phantom as dark clouds shifted across the sky.

" So... this is the headquarters of the rebels?" asked the king in a somewhat rough canterlot accent.

" Hardly my lord! These are but refugees who have been held up here for the past month. We have been keeping an eye on them since they have arrived here. We know their numbers, weapons and even their names." Replied the general informatively, a light tone of pride in the report. Night Shade rubbed his goatee with his fore hoof thoughtfully. Then he said,

" An entire month huh? Tell me, Jango, do they know that we're here?" he turned to his general with a serious and expectant expression. His general's head was bowed now, averting his kings Gaze.

" If they do, they show us no indications. I highly doubt they do." Began the general,

"Scouts have swept the regions surrounding here expertly, and Sentries are posted strategically to spot any movement from any side of the hide-out my lord, if they knew we were here then surely they would have attempted to escape." He finishes.

" Then It's time to introduce ourselves. Torture them if you will, but I want them ALL dead tonight." said Night Shade, emphasizing "all". One of the Earth Pony servants that accompanied Night shade spoke up hesitantly at first,

" M...My...My King. There were reports that young foals are among the scouts. Shouldn't their lives be spared?" The orange mare kept her head bowed out of respect. Nightshade stared at her quietly for a few minutes. Then his horn began to glow causing the mare to shrink in fear. She began to mumble an apology but it was too late. Night shade grabbed her with his magic forming a magical gag around her muzzle to keep her quiet and then he twisted her body contorting it and breaking her bones. When he was done mangling the body he dropped her on the ground. The other light blue mare shivered in fear hoping she wouldn't meet the same fate.

" When we get back to New Canterlot give that one ten lashings for associating with her." Night Shade said nonchalantly as he looked away.

"As you wish, My lord." Jango turned to face the regiment that he was in command of. Behind his guards was an entire battalion of shadowy creatures. Black, ethereal, featureless bipedal creatures with the exception of obvious claws and glowing red eyes stood in rank and file, silently looking on motionless and awaiting their orders.

"Death Units!" all at once the creatures moved into a battle ready stance "Move into the gorge and kill everything! Leave only their leader for me, Alive!" ordered Jango. He raised his right hoof up into the air and thrust it in the direction of the rebel camp down in the gorge. Immediately the horde of vrykolakas climbed down into the gorge with lightening speed. They appeared but to be shadows speeding down the cliff side, noiseless. It wasn't long before screams of death and terror could be heard from the ponies inside the gorge.

Night Shade began trotting back towards his chariot with awaiting pegasi guards and he seated himself inside it. He levitated a trinket from underneath his cloak. It was a round pocket watch with a large scratch on the back. The metal had a dark patina that formed over the course of many years.

" Take me home!" Night Shade ordered his Guards. They immediately soared into the sky leaving the scene of carnage behind them Jango could be seen walking towards the hideout and disappears inside. Nightshade looked on with little emotion gracing his face. He was deep in thought as he pondered old events and their bearing on what else was to happen that night. Night Shade thought to himself.

" It's time I've taken care of some more loose ends again, isn't it my mentor?" Once again he pulled the watch out and flipped it over to look at the back. engraved in the elegantly flamboyant design were the words " Friendship Forever."

- Part 2 and 3 coming up

Aug 19Part 2 Chapter 1 Harmony Fallen

("New" Canterlot Castle)

Snow fell upon the endless sea of snowy waves surrounding the darkened and now feared kingdom with a great blanket of darkened cloud hanging above. The soft snow fell in calm blankets on the busy streets of New Canterlot. The day had been long for many as destiny's day, the holiday that replaced hearth's warming eve, was just around the corner. Ponies tend to their daily tasks under the close watch of the guards who stand at attention with stern expressions, their gaze sharply averting from one pony to the other. With their spears held stiff, they possessed an intimidating look with their thick black armor. Their silky capes baring the kings mark flapped in the wind as a reminder of the powerful hold King Night Shade held on them. Strange, black (griffin-like) creatures rested on pedestals above the streets and on buildings. Watching slowly across every street and at every pony with a gaze that could strike fear into even the most fearsome of creatures.

Despite all the dark imagery, New Canterlot was a metropolis of luxury and beauty positioned up in the mountains that had formed straight down from the old castle of old canterlot.

Off in the distance was Nightshade's palace, a castle fortress on the highest peak in the mountains.

In the hallways of this great palace, two fairly young stallion unicorns trotted together. Both wore the black officer uniforms of the imperial army academy and had red cords hanging off their lapels denoting their loyalties to the king as nobles. One was older, Calmer, and wiser. A high maturity level. His colors were golden mane and tail with a silver coat and blue eyes. His name was Strenuus and he was the elder brother. He walked with confidence and spoke with wisdom. His younger brother, Spero, trotted along with enthusiasm and curiosity. His colors were dark grey fur, black mane and tail and violet eyes.

"Come on Strenuus! Night Shade wouldn't have summoned us this late if it weren't important!" Spero hopped in front of Strenuus to his right while staring him in his aqua blue eyes.

" It's always important when the king summons us." Strenuus said without a glance. *continuing the walk and causing Spero to quickly move out of the way before colliding*

"But this time it's super important and I think He's about to give us our titles! " Spero puffed his chest out with pride. Strenuus continued to trot by at his usual slow, majestic pace. Strenuus gave a good natured chuckle and then he said.

" In due time little brother." Spero scrunched his nose up and frowned at Strenuus's response. He watched his older brother trot by without even sparing a glance at Spero.

"Well I hope this isn't another test! He's been grilling us this whole month!" Spero said as

he hurried up to his brother's side.

"And you've aced every one of them with flying colors. Every pony here is proud of you, *envious even*, but you have to have patience." Strenuus finally looked at Spero. He had a proud smirk. Spero smirked back appreciatively and the two brothers continued ahead to their destination.

Strenuus had always been the voice of reason and wisdom for his little brother; a true role model for his life. Despite living in luxury their whole lives, Strenuus had always been modest ,calm and humble; never berating the lower class servants, dressing with lavish coats or acting pompous in any way. His response to any pony was always courteous, truthful and to the point.

On their way to the palace parade fields, Strenuus and Spero passed many servant earth ponies of the castle. As if on instinct, the servants would bow and avert their eyes from the brothers. This was custom for any earth pony in the new kingdom because nobility was above the lowly gaze of peasants. Strenuus and Spero trotted on by never addressing any of the servants. It was only custom.

Aug 19(Part 3 Chapter 1 Harmony Fallen)

The Palace was a heavily fortified fortress. It had an outer smaller wall with three gates, battlements, cannons, magical wardings, and archer towers spread out evenly to counter any attack on any side . The main entrance had battlements with burning tar cauldrons and sections that could open so that defenders could throw spears or rocks through at the invaders. Inside its walls were two other walls distanced apart with similar defenses. In the center were 80 acres of land with a large palace, several gardens, and three large fields. The Parade field was in clear view of the Palace on the north west side. It was 10 square acres.

Spero was excited to make his way to the Parade field where King Night Shade, his Mentor, was waiting for them. Strenuus, however, seemed to be in no hurry. His pace seemed to slow down the closer they got and his smile seemed to lose its luster.

" Hey, Strenuss, what's wrong?" Spero asked after observing his brother for a while and noticing the quick dissipation of his demeanor.

" What do you mean Spero?" Strenuus asked while maintaining his gaze forward.

" You seem... different." Spero was looking up at his brother with a scrutinous eye.

"oh and what makes you think that?"

" You're quiet, like you're thinking too much...and you look sad." Spero explained.

" Oh come now, What could I possibly be sad about? There's much to be thinking about, We need to be prepared for King Night Shade. He demands a lot from us, so we need to be prepared and on your guard. We wouldn't want to disappoint him now would we?" Strenuus said as he looked at his brother.

" I Guess so..." Spero replied. He looked down as he thought about his brothers reply. He was right. Still, however, Strenuus was acting different. It wasn't long before they had reached the fields. King Night Shade was waiting beside the chariot he had recently arrived in. At one end of the field were the two brothers and on the other was Night Shade and two servants holding two sets of new armor. Night Shade stood between the two mares smiling warmly to his two students. Spero galloped up instantly and bowed his head in respect. Strenuus however, took his time.

" Good morning you two. I hope this isn't too early for you."

" Of course not my lord!" Spero exclaimed with a proud look upon his face.

"Im glad to hear that."

"So how goes the campaign against the Rebels? " Spero asked casually.

" Do not worry my good Spero, you may have your chance to destroy those traitorous dogs soon." Night Shade said with a smile. It was warm as it always had been towards the two brothers, but still carried a sinister shadow. This brought excitement to Speros' eyes as his suspicions of receiving a title and possibly an officer rank were coming true. Strenuus cantered up next to his little brother calmly. His golden locks swished gently around as he gave a slight nod of his head for a bow.

" Strenuus! How goes your efforts to gain experience in the Imperial prisons?" Night Shade directed his attention towards the older brother. Strenuus once made a request to gain leadership experience while still studying at the Imperial military academy. Night Shade granted him access to the Imperial prisons allowing him to work as part of the guard staff *to gain this experience*. he had been there for over a year now.

" I've learned a great deal from my experience there my King." Strenuus was respectful but his tone was cold. Even Spero noticed the vibe.

" I bet you have... boy." Night Shade responded similarly. " And now I have something for the both of you!" Night shade proclaimed disregarding Strenuus answer.

" Strenuus! Spero! Tonight is very special for all of us, and the entire kingdom, as you two have both shown courage, discipline and a high espri de corp in the academy. " The king states nobly, "I, as your surrogate father, who took your ancestor in and continued to foster greatness in your bloodline, am personally very proud of both of you. It is a joy to see you two grow into the highly skilled Cadets and nobility that you are. I have a gift for both of you, something to honor you for the rest of your lives. Each of you have earned the right to wear these suits of armor and wield these swords!" Night Shade motioned for the servants to take the suits of armor and bring each on to the brothers. The two suits of armor were similar in design and color to each other. They were both black with gold trim denoting their lieutenant ranks and scarlet plumes showing their nobility. The helmets had black wings that swept to the back.

The servants did as they were told and they helped each brother into their respective armor. Spero was almost giddy with excitement and he eagerly levitated the armor and slipped into his swiftly, Strenuus allowed the servant to put it on him and attach the straps, keeping it in place on his back. Spero turned to Strenuous with great excitement.

" See I told you it would happen!" his joy compelled him to bounce around while repeating the word "Yes!", His brother seemed not amused and maintained his calm front. *almost hushing Spero*

"Strenuus Do you like your Armor? Is the fit alright?" Night Shade asked Strenuus warmly.

" Is There anything else we need to know?" Strenuus asked Night Shade with a tone of aggression, completely ignoring the king's question.

" Yes, I've been meaning to leave this for last, but it seems that we should be finishing this little meeting. It is late after all." Night Shade replied with a grin. His eyes were glowing in the dark ominously. Thinking to himself, "clever one you are.." He makes a motion with his hoof, lifting it up and lightly stomping it down

Suddenly a detachment of pegasi descended from the clouds, most of them landing around the pair of brothers in a circle. At the same time, a group of unicorns came out of the shadows, with their horns glowing. Spero stepped closer to his brother out of instinct, whether it was for comfort from his brother or to protect him, he didn't know; perhaps both. Strenuus locked eyes with Night Shade and glared at him. A look of defiance and determination was upon his face. Night Shade proceeded to grin sinisterly back.

" Brother, what's going on? " Spero tentatively asked Strenuus. Strenuus *had an idea, but* could only continue to watch Night Shade.

" Now you both shall prove to me your complete loyalty and ability by battling one another until one or, perhaps both of you die!" Night shade proclaimed with an evil grin.

author notes*

"Espri De Corps" is french for spirit of the corps


End file.
